1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dobbies and other weaving mechanisms of the negative type and more particularly to the drawing device interposed between each of the rocking members for maneuvering such mechanisms and the heddle frames of the weaving machine.
2. History of the Related Art
In the known art and as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, each drawing device flexible connections includes two cables a and b which are fastened by their substantially parallel ends to the same rocking member c of the dobby which is fixed to the superstructure e which surmounts the set of heddle frames f of the weaving machine. Each of the cables a and b is positioned and guided by an idle pulley g wound over the sectioned periphery of an actuating lever h connected to an upper crosspiece of the frame f by an articulated rod i; Each cable is fixed to it's lever h at a point j and extends therebeyond to its free end which is secured to a set of springs k common to the two cables a and b.
Experience has shown that this conventional structure presents two major drawbacks:
Firstly, the fastening of the two cables on member c necessarily involves using spliced loops or endpieces which are always difficult to fix on the member in view of the small spacing between the different members of the dobby. Replacement of a worn or cut cable is thus particularly delicate.
Secondly, for the same reason of space, guide pulleys g of small diameter must be used, which are the cause of breakdown of the cables due to the fatigue generated due to the alternate flexations thereof. In addition, this arrangement is cumbersome and expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.